1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fitting for a window with a fixed frame and a wing, which fitting comprises at least one carrier piece which is shiftably attached to an edge of the wing, the fixed frame, respectively, in a fitting groove, and to laths which can be displaced by this carrier piece, which laths can be shifted in a fitting groove on said edge and possible on other edges of the wing or the fixed frame, of which at least a number are provided with at least one pin which cooperates with a closing part attached to the fixed frame, the wing, respectively.
The locking and unlocking of such window is commanded by a handle attached to the wing or the fixed frame, which handle engages with a portion into the carrier piece in order to displace it.
However, the windows have different dimensions, such that the lengths of the laths may differ from window to window.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With known fittings, these laths are extruded profiled stiles of aluminum which are sawn to size by the window manufacturer, in function of the dimensions of the window and the position of the handle, and which subsequently are bored or punched in order to form openings which are necessary to couple them, by means of pins, to the carrier piece and possibly together or to other parts.
The sawing to size of the laths and the boring or punching of the openings is very time-consuming for the manufacturer and requires relatively expensive machines, such that the manufactured laths are relatively expensive.
In the first place, this is the case if laths are not only present along the edge where the carrier piece is situated, but also along an edge directed perpendicular thereto, whereby laths are connected by means of a corner connection.
This is the case, for example, with a turn and tilt window.
A turn and tilt window comprises a wing which can hinge at one upright side of the fixed frame as well as tilt at the underside.
The transition from tilting to turning or reverse is also commanded by the handle which is attached to the wing and engages into the carrier piece which is shiftably provided on an upright edge of the wing. This carrier piece is connected, by means of laths, to a tilting pin at the underside and, by means of laths and a corner connection, connected to a scissors mechanism which is mounted between the wing and the fixed frame.
This means that at least along the edge with the carrier piece and between the corner connection and the scissors mechanism, the laths must have a well-defined length, and the sawing of the laths then must be performed very precisely.
The present invention aims at providing a fitting, the laths of which no longer have to be sawn to size and punched by the manufacturer and which thus can be placed faster on a window, and whereby the laths are less expensive.
According to the invention, this aim is achieved in that, in a first form of embodiment, the carrier piece, with each of its extremities, is coupled to a lath by means of mutually engaging toothed parts, to wit a toothed part at the extremity of the lath and a toothed part at the extremity of the carrier piece.
By having the toothed parts mutually overlap to a major or minor extent, the overall length of the laths along an edge can be pre-set. Thus, the laths also can be manufactured beforehand at the company""s premises, with a number of standard sizes.
The length of the toothed parts is at least 5 cm, and preferably at least 6 cm.
In order to have the toothed parts mutually engage with the desired overlapping in an easy manner, the carrier piece preferably is provided with springy legs, with which it is snapped into the fitting groove.
The laths first can be slid in the fitting groove into the desired position, after which the carrier piece is snapped onto this fitting groove, such that the toothed parts mutually engage.
According to a second form of embodiment, said aim is achieved in that a punching screw is screwed into each extremity of the carrier piece, and that the lath coupled to this extremity is slid with one en d into the fitting groove underneath said extremity of the carrier piece and the punching screw is screwed into or through this extremity of the lath.
As long as the punching screw is not screwed into the lath, the lath can be slid deeper or less deep under the carrier piece. Thus, the length of the laths along an edge can be adjusted, as a result of which the laths can be delivered beforehand by the manufacturer with a standard length. Beforehand, these laths need not have any openings for the coupling.
This form of embodiment with a punching screw is recommended in the first place when a burglary delay is desired.
The carrier piece preferably comprises a rib at one side and at the other side a groove which are slidably provided under, over, respectively, an edge of the fitting groove. In its side directed towards the bottom of the fitting groove, the carrier piece may comprise a recess for a flat extremity of a lath, which, for example, may comprise beveled edges.
In both forms of embodiment, the possible adjustment in the longitudinal direction of each coupling is, for example, 50 mm, such that in the longitudinal direction of the laths, a difference in length of 100 mm can be taken up.
In both forms of embodiment, the laths coupled to the carrier piece also can be provided with a toothed part at1their extremity distant from this latter, which toothed parts engages into a complementary toothed part of a part, for example, another lath, the movable part of a corner connection or the like.
In consideration of the fact that these toothed parts do not have to be used for an adjustment in length, they may be shorter and have larger teeth then the aforementioned toothed parts.
One of the mutually engaging toothed parts may be provided at the inner side of a hollowed thickened extremity, the other toothed part, for example, on a narrowed extremity.
Thus, the fitting may comprise one or more laths which are provided with a toothed part on both extremities, whereby these toothed parts may be complementary or equal.
In both forms of embodiment, the carrier pieces and the laths may be manufactured of synthetic material, for example, polyamide, preferably reinforced by fibers, such as glass fibers.
As a result thereof, the laths and other parts can be manufactured in a relatively inexpensive manner, for example, by injection molding.
The fitting may extend over more than one edge of the window, in which case it comprises at least one corner connection with a fixed part and a part which is movable therein, whereby an extremity of the movable part is connected to an extremity of the lath in the fitting groove by means of mutually engaging toothed parts.
A corner connection which, with a part, is situated on the same edge as the carrier piece, can be coupled to a lath along an edge standing perpendicularly thereupon by means of similar toothed parts as those by which the carrier piece is coupled to a lath, according to said first form of embodiment.
The fitting of a window, amongst others, the fitting according to any of the aforementioned forms of embodiment, can comprise a ramp-forming part which is provided at the fixed frame.
With known windows and known fittings, this ramp-forming part is fixed on the window with a screw, which is time-consuming.
The invention aims at enabling a faster mounting of the ramp-forming part.
According to the invention, this aim is realized in that the ramp-forming part is snapped onto the fixed frame and, to this aim, comprises at least one springy leg which, with a small edge, engages under a small edge of a fitting groove on the fixed frame.
This ramp-forming part may be manufactured of synthetic material, for example, polyamide, possibly reinforced by fibers, such as glass fibers.
The fitting may comprise a locking part which is fixed on an upstanding edge of the fixed frame and which, with its lower extremity, sits in an opening which is provided in the ramp-forming part in order to prevent the shifting of this snapped-on ramp-forming part.
With a turn and tilt window, the ramp-forming part also is provided with at least one opening for a shiftable hinge pin which is coupled to the carrier piece, preferably by the intermediary of laths which are coupled to this carrier piece and to each other in the above-described manner.
With a turn and tilt window, usually at the corner connection above the carrier piece, a securing system is provided in order to prevent a shifting of this carrier piece when the window is tilted or turned open.
This securing system comprises a lever which is fixed in a hinging manner on an extremity of the fixed portion of the corner connection.
With known securing systems, this lever is attached on the fixed portion by a rivet, as a result of which construction and mounting are relatively difficult.
The invention also has as an aim to provide for such securing system which is simple in respect to construction and mounting.
To this aim, according to the invention, the fixed portion of the corner connection has at one extremity a head portion which, at the side directed towards the movable part, comprises an opening, whereas the lever, at the one side, has a pin which is provided in this opening and, at the other side, at a distance from the turning axis, has a locking pin which, for one position of the lever, becomes situated between locking pins on the movable part of the corner connection, when the wing is open, however, which is situated outside of the path of these locking pins when the wing is closed, and whereby the pin is surrounded by a spring which pushes the lever towards the above-mentioned position.
The invention also relates to the parts, amongst others, the carrier piece, the laths and such, which are destined for forming part of a fitting according to any of the preceding forms of embodiment and which can be brought onto the market separately.